Callie and Ximena: Thankful for Family
by Greyowl23
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots about Callie and Ximena dating. As the title says, each on will be about a family member finding out about Callie and Ximena, or the couple getting advice or help from the family with their relationship. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Callie pulled away from the kiss, and Ximena said," What am I doing? I'm gonna go call Poppy."

"Okay," Callie said, watching the Latina girl walk away. "Oh God." Callie crossed her arms and paced around the room. The brunette was starting to get worked up over the kiss.

Ximena returned to the room and said," Poppy's happy."

"Good," Callie said, walking over to her bag. "I probably need to go. My moms will want me home soon."

"Okay," Ximena said. "Bye Callie. Thank you for everything."

"Yeah, no problem," Callie said, trying to pretend that evrything was normal. The two girls shared a quick hug, and Callie dashed out to her car. She got in, and sighed. She texted Lena saying that she was on her way home. She drove home, thinking about the kiss the entire time.

-linebreak-

"Hi Callie," Poppy greeted the brunette as she approached her house. "How's Ximena?"

"She's doing good," Callie said, and Poppy noticed that Callie seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"You okay?" The younger Latina questioned, thinking it might've had something to do with her sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Callie said, unconvincingly. "What're you doing outside?"

"Just enjoying nature," Poppy lied, not wanting to admit that she had been waiting outside since she heard Lena say Callie was on her way back, so she could ask her about Ximena. "Ximena told me that you guys made HuffPo."

"Yeah, we did," Callie said, smiling at Poppy. "Come on, we can hang out upstairs. I'm assuming Mariana is out with one of her three boyfriends?" Callie smirked, knowing how her sister had been struggling to choose the right guy.

"Yep," Poppy said, as they entered the house. "She told me that you used to date Wyatt."

"Yeah, I did," Callie said. "Twice... kind of. Wyatt and I had a really weird relationship."

"Ah," Poppy said, showing that she understood. "But you don't like him anymore?"

"No," Callie said.

We reached the stairs when we heard Lena call," Callie is that you?"

"Yeah," Callie said. "I just got back."

"Okay," Lena said.

Once the girls had reached Callie, Mariana, and now Poppy's temporary room, Poppy asked," Are you straight?"

"Ummmm," Callie said, then chuckled softly. "I've never really been asked that before. I don't know. I mean, I've only dated guys, but..."

"Yeah, sorry," Poppy said, sitting at the edge of Callie's bed. Callie sat down as well and looked at the Latina girl.

"Why do you ask?" Callie inquired, looking confused as why Poppy would ask that question. And a bit ironic, considering the day's events.

"I don't know," Poppy said, shrugging. "I guess, I've been noticing how Ximena acts around you, and I think she might like you. Don't tell her I told you. I was just wondering if there was any way that you liked her back."

"Well I noticed the part about her liking me," Callie said, laughing nervously.

"What do you mean?" Poppy asked, putting her hands in her lap.

"We sort of- we kind of kissed today," Callie said, blushing slightly. "Don't tell anyone, though. I kind of left after it happened."

"Wow, really?" Poppy said, kind of smiling. "Do younlike my sister?"

"I don't know," Callie said, not knowing herself if she liked Ximena that way. "I mean, I guess I've had feelings for a girl before, but we never dated or anything. I mean Ximena, but I've never dated a girl. What do I do?"

"Well answer this question: Could you see yourself dating Ximena?" Poppy said, looking at Callie with questioning eyes.

"Honestly, yes," Callie said, putting her face in her hands. "And I'm talking to her sister about it... God."

"I won't tell her," the young girl said, putting a hand on Callie's. "But if you feel that eay about her, you need to tell her so she doesn't move on or think that the feeling isn't mutual."

"You're right," Callie said. "Thank you, Poppy."

"No problem," the Latina girl said, smiling. "Now you better hurry up and tell her."

"Like now?" Callie asked, looking at Poppy.

"Yes!" Callie and Poppy looked up when they heard Mariana's voice from the doorway. "Are you crazy, Cal? If you don't tell her, I will," Mariana squealed. "I've been waiting for you guys to get together."

"What do you mean?" Poppy asked before Callie could.

"Have you seen the way they look at each other?" Mariana said. "I totes knew that you guys were in love. Plus, when I joined roller derby, Ximena asked about you every day. Now go get your girl, sis!"

"Okay," Callie said, standing up. "I guess I'm goimg." Callie disappeared, but returned a few seconds later. "I forgot my keys," Callie laughed, grabbing the keys off the nightstand, and running out of the room.

After Callie left the room, Poppy turned to Mariana and said," Your sister and my sister like each other! This is like the best day ever! Ximena has been waiting since the first day she met Callie to make a move. I'm so happy for them!"

"I think we just gave the best pep talk ever," Mariana laughed, hi-fiving Poppy.

-linebreak-

Callie arrived at the church and was greeted by Ximena. "Hey Callie, about earlier I-" Ximena started, but was cut off by Callie giving her a kiss.

"I really like you," Callie said when they pulled away from the kiss.

"I really like you too," Ximena said, giving Callie a hug. "What made you come back?"

"I just got a pep talk by Poppy and Mariana," Callie said, smiling. "They know. And I'm glad they do."

"Me too," Ximena said. "So Poppy talked to you?"

"I kinda came to her," the brown haired girl admitted. "She convinced me to tell you how I feel."

The girls shared one more sweet kiss, and walked into the church where Ximena was taking sanctuary, holding hands and talking about how thankful they were for their sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesus always looked out for his family members. So Jesus was pretty concerned when he saw Callie come home with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Callie?" Jesus asked, looking at Callie with worried eyes.

"I'm fine," Callie lied, walking towards the stairs.

"No you're not," Jesus said. "What happened?"

"I just had a rough day," Callie said. The brunette pulled out her phone when it buzzed, and gave a small smile at the text. "Hey when Ximena gets here, can you ket her in. I'm going to go change."

"Sure," Jesus said, smiling at his sister. "Are you guys going somewhere?"

"Yeah, we're going to the movies," Callie smiled, walking up the stairs. "We're celebrating her getting her DACA approved."

"Cool," Jesus said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," Callie said. "Well, I better go get ready." Callie walked up the stairs, seeming a little happier than when she arrived two minutes before.

The doorbell rang a few minutes after Callie went upstairs, and Jesus walked over. "Hey, Callie's getting ready," Jesus said, pointing behind him while talking to Ximena.

"Thanks," Ximena said, walking in.

"So I heard you got your DACA approved," Jesus said, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah I did," Ximena said, smiling. The door opened behind Ximena and Ximena turned around saying," Hey Mariana." She smiled at the younger Latina girl who entered with Poppy.

"Hey, Ximena," Mariana said. "You waiting on your girl? Come on Poppy, we'll tell her to hurry up." Mariana walked by her brother, and realized for a second that she referred to Callie as 'Ximena's girl' in front of him. It didn't go unnoticed by Jesus.

As Mariana reached the top of the stairs she heard Callie talking to her. Callie reached the bottom of the stairs and said," Hey, X."

"Hey, Cals," the Latina girl said, smiling at her girlfriend. The only people who knew about them were Poppy and Mariana.

"See you later, Jesus," Callie said, waving at her brother. He smiled at his sister, and caught a glimpse of the girls interlocling their hands before they disappeared from his sight.

Jesus ran up the stairs, nad knocked on his sister's door. "Come in," he heard Mariana's voice call out.

Jesus opened the door, nad got straight to asking," Are Callie and Ximena dating?"

Mariana was shocked by the sudden question that she almost spilt the nail polish she was using to paint Poppy's nails. "W-what do you mean?" Mariana asked, playing dumb.

"I mean, are Callie and Ximena like together?" Jesus asked. "Is that why they go out more, and why I saw them holding hands!"

"You need to talk to Callie about that," Mariana said, continuing tonpaint Poppy's nails. "It's not my place to tell you anything."

"Fine," Jesus said, turning to leave the room. "I'll just ask her when they get back. Why would she feel the need to keep it a secret?"

"Well some people haven't always had the freedom to be who they are," Poppy chimed in. "I know that for a fact."

"Jesus, why do you think Callie kept telling Jude not to be so open when they first got here?" Mariana said. "We were lucky, they weren't. Jude got beaten for being himself. Sure Callie knows that we won't hurt her, but there's still that uneasy feeling in her. She still thinks that she could do something that would make Moms not want her anymore. She's only had freedom to explore herself these past two years."

"I know," Jesus said. "I just don't like it when Callie hides stuff. Because then it makes her upset, and then it's not good whenever people do find out." Poppy listened intently about how the twins talked about their sister. Talking about her time in foster care, and all the bad things that had happened to her and Jude. Poppy was glad that Lena and Stef got her before she got lost in the system.

"It's different this time," Mariana said. "I promise. Callie's happy with Ximena."

-linebreak-

Callie and Ximena returned three hours later, smiling and laughing with each other. Jesus saw his sister walking to the door from the living room window. Like Jesus expected, they were holding hands and Callie was leabed on Ximena's shoulder. Mariana and Poppy were right, Callie really liked Ximena. Jesus saw the girls look at each other with nothing but happiness and love in their eyes. They shared a long kiss, before both girls walked in the house.

"How was your movie?" Jesus asked, looling at the two girls.

"It was good," Callie said, putting her hands in her back pockets.

"Listen, I need to talk to you guys," Jesus said, taking a deep breath. "If you guys are dating, then that's perfectly fine with me. I won't tell Moms if you don't want them to know. I won't tell. Brandon or Jude... you know anyone. I know Mari and Poppy know."

"Okay, well, we are dating," Callie said. "And I really don't want to tell Moms just yet, if that's okay." Jesus nodded, and Callie gave him a hug. "Thank you, Jesus. For being so cool about it."

"No problem," Jesus said, returning the hug to his sister. "It's what family does." With those words, Callie smiled and grabbed Ximena's hand, pulling her upstairs with a huge grin on her face.

 **A/N: I'm not exactly sure how many one shots I will write in this collection, but trust me there will be plenty more. So keep reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Callie and Ximena were walking down the street, holding hands. They were talking until Ximena asked," Is that guy following us? I saw him in the restaurant and I think he's been following us."

Callie turned around and saw a face that she thought she would never have to see again. "L-Liam?" Callie said,

"Hey, Cal," he said, walking closer to the two girls."Wow, two years has changed you, huh? Your hair is longer."

"Go away," the brunette said, and looked over at Ximena.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but you need to leave," Ximena said, stepping in front of Callie.

"You're pretty too," Liam said, staring at the Latina girl. "Hey, Callie. I have an apartment now, so we don't have to interrupted by others. Your girlfriend can come too. "

"How did you get out of jail?" Callie asked. "It's only been two years."

"As it turns out, if you don't get into any trouble, you get out for good behavior," Liam said in a weirdly calm voice. He was a smooth talker. "No thanks to you. You're the one that got me locked up in there. And I'm not too happy about that."

"Hey, listen," Ximena said, getting Liam's attention. "You need to get out of here before I call her mom. "

"Which one, the cop or the principal?" Liam asked, just trying to scare Callie by showing that he knew everyone that surrounded her. "Oh how's Jude by the way. Let's see, you're eighteen so he's fifteen, right?"

"Okay, dude, you have five seconds to leave before I call the cops," Ximena said. "So leave before it gets bad. "

"This isn't over," Liam said, walking away. "And you better watch yourself. Because I plan on getting revenge. When you're all by yourself." Liam left, leaving the Latina with her scared girlfriend.

"Callie, are you okay?" Ximena asked, looking at the brunette. "Who was that guy? Should I call Stef and Lena?"

"No," Callie said. "I'm fine. He's just an old foster brother."

"Yeah, _just_ an old foster brother," Ximena said. "I'm sure. Come on, you really need to talk to your moms."

"No!" Callie said. "They know about him, they will just try to file a restraining order. I'm okay."

"Callie, at least tell me who he is," Ximena said, worried and frustrated.

"Okay, but can we at least get in the car first?" Callie said, pointing out that,they were still standing outside. Ximena nodded, and the two girls got in the car. Jesus, Mariana, and Poppy had kept their promise so far, and hadn't told a soul about the relationship between the two girls. "Okay, Liam was an old foster brother. I was fifteen and he was nineteen at the time. We had a relationship because I craved the affection that he gave me. He'd hold my hand and tell me how beautiful I was."

Ximena placed a hand on Callie's, and said," So why did he get put in jail?"

"A lot of things," Callie said. "Identity theft, rape, statutory rape..."

"Wow," Ximena said. "And why did he blame you for getting him thrown in jail?"

"Because it was my identity he stole, and this girl, Sarah, admitted to the relationship they were having. She was fifteen at the time."

"What about you?" The Latina girl questioned. "Did he hurt you or..."

"Rape me?" The brunette questioned. "Yeah, he did. And I didn't start the trial until a year later, so he got to walk."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Ximena said sincerely. "I don't understand how people can do things like that. You're such a great person, Callie."

"Not everyone thinks that," Callie said, looking down.

"Well they should," Ximena said, tucking a strand of hair behind Callie's ear. "If it weren't for you, my parents would be deported, I would've been detained, and Poppy would be in foster care. You're an amazing person. I love you, Callie. And anyone who thinks anything bad about you, is missing out on the chance of knowing the greatest person in the world."

"You love me?" Callie said, smiling.

"I most certainly do," Ximena said. "But, I would really feel better if you talked to your moms. Please, Callie."

"Fine, I will," Callie said. "But only because you asked me to. And for the record, I love you, too."

-linebreak-

The two girls arrived at the Adams Foster household, and exited the car. "How am I supposed to start this conversation with my moms exactly?" Callie questioned. " 'Hey mom's, guess what? Liam's out of jail and is harassing me,' Yeah I don't think so. Next thing I know, we're attempting to file a restraining order against him."

"Would that be so bad?" Ximena asked.

"Yes!" Callie answered. "Those things never go my way, and it would just give Liam more reason to plan a very complex way of getting revenge. He didn't even go to jail for what he did to me! Only to Sarah."

"Callie, it's okay," Ximena said. "I was there when it happened. There has to be some way I can tell my side of the story as a witness."

"And bring you down with me?" Callie asked. "Ximena, you're still on thin ice with the ICE agents. I'm not going to get you in trouble. It's not like it hasn't happened before. I'm fine." The two girls were now sitting on the porch swing by the front of the house.

"Okay, well just tell your Moms what happened," Ximena said. "I'll be there with you. Don't worry."

"Okay," the brunette said to the Latina. Both girls walked into the house and Callie said," Hey Moms? Where are you?"

"We're right here, Cals," Stef said from the living room. "How was your night?"

"That's what I needed to talk to you about," Callie said. "So Ximena and I went out to eat, and..."

"What happened, Callie?" Lena asked, sitting up straighter.

"We ran into Liam," Callie said. "Apparently, he only had to do two years because he got out for good behavior. Anyways, he kind of threatened me. He said he was going to get some kind of revenge. And to be honest, I'm really scared about what he's going to do." Ximena and Callie were sitting on the couch, and Ximena interlocked her hand in her girlfriend's. "He got really close and I-"

"Did he hurt you?" Stef asked.

"No, I- uh- I made him leave," Ximena spoke up. "He did make a few... comments, though. He made sexual comments, and said that he would get his revenge when Callie was all alone. Maybe I should go with her for a while whenever she goes out. Just to make sure Liam won't do anything."

"What if Callie doesn't want you to-" Stef started, trying to prove that she would be better for the protecting job, until Callie cut her off.

"No, I'm okay with Ximena going with me," Callie said.

"And what makes you think that I'm okay with Ximena being with you?" Stef asked, not having anything against Ximena, just wanting to be the protective mother she was.

"Well hopefully you would be," Callie said. "Cause she kinda already does."

"What do you mean?" Stef asked, confused. Callie lifted up her hand that was still interlocked with Ximena's, to explain. "Oh, you two are dating?"

"Yep," Ximena said. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine," Lena said. "That just kind of surprised us, Callie. Anyways, you guys better head upstairs, and get ready for bed. Who else knows?"

"Jesus, Mariana, and Poppy," Callie answered. "Don't tell Jude yet, I'm gonna talk to him."

"Okay, good night honey," Lena said. "Good night Ximena."

"Good night, Moms," Callie said. The married couple watched as Callie and Ximena disappeared from sight, holding hands.


End file.
